


two-step tumble

by dreamsdark



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, and no one is surprised, instead of anything else i wrote more pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsdark/pseuds/dreamsdark
Summary: The question was not how long he had been in love with Vane, but how he didn't realize it sooner.





	two-step tumble

Lancelot was not an idiot. 

In fact, he was usually considered to be a prodigy, his single-minded determination combined with natural skill (and no insignificant amount of luck) culminating in his position as captain of the Order of White Dragons.

But half-hidden behind racks of equipment, he considered the possibility. Lancelot had initially intended to go around and check on the recruits, but here he was, his heartbeat drowning out any other noise as he stared at Vane’s back muscles move under his black shirt. Said knight was focused on lifting weights, a simple yet crucial part of training. 

 _Simple training for a simple person._  Lancelot smiled fondly, and it was that moment Vane turned around and noticed him. “Lan-chan!”

Startled, he stepped back, tripping over his own feet and falling with a yelp. 

Vane was there in an instant, taking his hand and hauling him upright so quickly Lancelot stumbled forward. “Ahaha, you okay?”

“Y-yeah.”  _No_. He was torn between running away and burying his face even deeper in Vane’s chest—wait _what was that._  

His brain short-circuiting, he stayed frozen in place until Vane stepped back, keeping a hand on his shoulder. “...Are you sure?” And now Vane sounded genuinely concerned, which was not the plan— _plan? What plan?_  He didn’t have a plan, should he have one? 

“Hellooo, Lan-chan!”

“Agh!” The volume caused him to jump into a clumsy defensive stance until he remembered himself. “H-hello, Vane.” 

“Are you really sure you’re okay? You’ve been weird...” Vane wore a slight frown, and Lancelot suddenly missed his smile more than anything in the world.

At least with some distance between them, Lancelot’s mind managed to regain its bearings. “I’m fine, Vane. I was just going to check on the recruits.”

“Ooh, can I come?” He started walking without waiting for an answer, excitedly babbling about their recruits’ various new achievements. 

Lancelot should’ve been listening, but he could only think of how glad he was that Vane was smiling again. 

* * *

His sudden affliction had started two days ago when Vane had brought him dinner and stayed to eat together. This was a more uncommon event than Lancelot wished—their duties kept them both busy, and it just happened to be that they had something to work together on for now. After the recruits were fully settled the vice-captain would inevitably have to take another faraway mission of utmost importance, and the captain would have to stay behind despite wanting nothing more than his partner by his side. 

While Lancelot reviewed reports, Vane talked about whatever came to mind. He often had useful insight into the state of the capital from how much he made an effort to know everyone, so Lancelot tried to listen as best he could while multitasking.  _He probably doesn’t even realize how useful he’s been..._  Noting down the details of a thief Vane had heard stories of, Lancelot brought his fork to his mouth only to find it bare. 

“Actually, I almost saw her once! Not her face, but at least I got her to let go of Myre’s pendant—you know Myre, they always give me an extra peach when I buy things?” Vane’s own lunch was nearly untouched with him too caught up in his own stories to remember to eat. Lancelot reached over, stabbing a piece of broccoli with his own fork and holding it up Vane’s mouth, who took it gratefully. “Thanks, Lan-chan!” 

“It’s your own food, you know.” 

“A-actually, you know Myre?”

“The one you were just talking about?”

“Ah, right...” Vane’s voice went quiet. “They asked me...on a date, after I—”

“Oh? Congratulations!” For some reason, Lancelot felt less happy than he made himself sound. 

“But ‘cause of, y’know,” he gestured to the pile of reports on Lancelot’s desk, “I turned them down. They said they were fine with it, but I think they were actually really bummed out.”

“I’m sure I could cover you for a date, Vane.”

“No way!”

“I’m serious—”

“I can tell you don’t want to.”  _Huh?_  “You weren’t looking at me when you said that.” Vane poked Lancelot’s forehead, making him splutter. “So don’t say things just to make me feel better!”

“I-I...”  _I’m not_ , Lancelot wanted to say, but Vane rarely read him wrong. He knew he didn’t have an issue granting Vane some time off; sometimes, he almost wanted to force him to take a break with how hard he worked to “catch up” to him. (Even though he insisted there was nothing to catch up on, Vane never seemed to truly believe it.)

So was it because of it being a date? Lancelot had met Myre once when he’d followed Vane on a trip to get groceries, and they were nothing but pleasant. Vane got along with them well, too. Lancelot shouldn’t have an issue with that either, then...

_He gets along better with me._

...Where did  _that_  come from?

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way or anything!” Vane blurted out.

“Huh?”

“You look like you’re thinking really hard about it—it’s fine, I would’ve turned them down anyway, so please don’t worry!” 

“Oh, that’s...”  _That’s a relief_ , he caught himself from saying. It was a relief that at least Vane didn’t miss out on something he wanted but no, he...

_I want him to want me instead._

The realization made him drop his fork, which fell to his desk with a clatter. Vane picked it up. “I-I guess I should get back to...” 

Lancelot nodded, not trusting his voice just then. Vane looked like he wanted to say something else, and in any other situation Lancelot would’ve prodded him until he did say it, but right now he was more preoccupied with screaming silently.

Once the door closed, Lancelot buried his face into his hands. 

He was  _in_   _love_  with Vane? 

Wait, wasn’t jumping from “wanting to date” to “in love” a bit fast...then again, he already knew he loved Vane. He was his best friend for as long as he could remember, then became his trusted vice-captain also. And now...

No, no, no, this was still going way too fast! Being in love meant a lot more than going out to restaurants together (which they already did, come to think) it was kissing and—and—

A crystal-clear image flooded Lancelot’s mind, and he went scarlet. 

 _And that._  

* * *

This brought him to his current predicament: trying to confirm his newfound feelings without being too obvious about it. And clearly failing the second part with how concerned Vane was. 

The more this continued, though, the more Lancelot suspected he might’ve just been dense. He wasn’t completely inexperienced, but since suddenly becoming captain after the king’s murder romance had been the last thing on his mind, the only person he could allow himself to trust then being Vane. Even after that misunderstanding had been cleared, Feendrache seemed to be plagued with issues that kept him constantly on edge. Only now, with their first batch of recruits successfully through their revised exam, could he let himself relax.

Today, he’d decided to take the more experienced sword users aside and have them test out different styles. He’d already noticed Mordred eyeing his swords, though if that meant he actually wanted to try out a dual-sword style or just thought they looked cool, Lancelot didn’t know yet. 

“Captain Lancelot?” Mordred was clearly exhausted from their drills, but managed to sound unaffected.

“Hm?” 

“Most knights use swords, so why does the vice-captain use a halberd?”

“Vane?” He’d used a sword when they trained together as kids, but Lancelot couldn’t imagine him with anything but his halberd. “I’m not sure, why don’t you ask him yourself?”

Mordred frowned. “He said he didn’t remember.”

“But it fits him, don’t you think?” Lancelot had tried to wield his halberd once, and nearly toppled over from the weight. For someone as strong as Vane, however...

...and now he was fantasizing about Vane _again_. Great _._

“Captain? I think everyone’s done with their drills.” It was true; the recruits were all gathered around him, waiting intently for their next order.

 _Focus, Lancelot!_  Now was not the time to be carried away.

“Listen up! Next, we’ll...”

* * *

After that hiccup, his day went by without incident. Leading training meant less time for paperwork, though, so the next day he’d ended up shut in his office well past sunset. 

Debating whether to just give up and sleep or get dinner first, Lancelot suddenly realized he hadn’t seen Vane all day. Not that it was all that unusual, but he had promised him he’d try to spend more time with him—at least he could see how his friend was doing before getting dinner.

Vane always left his door ajar to accommodate anyone wanting to talk to him. From mission reports to relationship problems (“Don’t know why they’d come to me for that, ahaha!”) he’d listen to all. 

It’d be nice to talk to him about his current issues...if only he wasn’t the cause of them. 

“Vane?” Looking in, the room appeared deserted. On a second look, Lancelot noticed a tuft of blond hair just making it above a stack of paper. 

With his head resting on his arm, Vane was fast asleep, a pen still loosely held in one hand. There really was no safe place to look—Vane’s eyes brought his attention to his eyelashes, fluttering slightly, his ears reminded him of how they’d turn red when he blushed, and his lips—

The urge to kiss Vane struck Lancelot so fiercely he forgot how to breathe. And he was asleep, so he wouldn’t—no, that’d just wake him up, and even if it didn’t it wouldn’t be right. 

Still, he couldn’t help but wonder how Vane tasted. His cooking was the best in the skies, so would kissing him be just as good?  _If only I could..._

“N-no...” A pained grunt snapped him out of his delusions. Vane was gritting his teeth, having dropped his pen when he’d clenched his first. “Not...you...”

“Vane?” Lancelot shook him gently. “Wake up, Vane!”

“No!” Vane’s free arm jerked suddenly, catching Lancelot across his nose. 

He recoiled with a yelp, clutching his nose in an attempt to shield it. “Ow!” 

“Lan-chan!” Vane was finally, inconveniently awake. He shot up like he wanted to grab him and check if he was okay, but froze with his hands grasping air. “I’m sorry!”

“I’m fine.” Vane was still wide-eyed with panic, so Lancelot stepped behind the desk and gently held his wrists, hugging him from behind. “I’m fine,” he repeated. 

Slowly, Vane’s heartbeat returned to normal. “I’m really...”

“You don’t have to apologize. I startled you awake, right?” Reluctantly, Lancelot let Vane go, who sank back into his chair. “It sounded like a nightmare.”

A nod and nothing more.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Mm...” Vane glanced around his desk. “Nah, I should get back to work instead...can’t believe I fell asleep, haha!” His laugh was hollow, and ended with a yawn that Vane tried to swallow to no avail. 

It was then Lancelot noticed the bags under his eyes, the tremble of his fingers—Vane was completely exhausted, and whatever nightmare he had didn’t help. “No, you’re not. I’m ordering you to stop working today, Vane.”

“Eh?” He turned around to look at him, bewildered. “Who’s gonna finish these, then? And don’t you dare say you will!” 

“You can finish them tomorrow.” Vane had already picked up his pen somehow, so Lancelot plucked it out of his hand. “We’re getting dinner. If you want, that is.” 

Vane made a halfhearted grab for his pen, but Lancelot caught his hand and held it. “Of course! Wait, no, tomorrow I’m supposed to be with the recruits—“ He was staring at their intertwined fingers, which made Lancelot pray his hand wasn’t sweaty.

“I can take care of that—we have other knights that can lead them.”

Vane looked around the room like he’d find an excuse hidden behind the walls. When his search proved fruitless, he sighed, which turned into another yawn. 

“But if you’re tired—“

“No!” He shook his head violently. “I’m not—I mean—it’s not good to skip meals, Lan-chan!” he said accusingly.

“I know, I know.” They’ve had this conversation before. “Anyway! Where do you want to go?”

“I…don’t know…” He closed his eyes for a moment longer than a blink. “Sorry, Lan-chan, I’m...”

“It’s fine, as long as you get a good night’s sleep today.” Which he would make sure of. “There’s the seafood place nearby?”

Despite Vane’s weariness, the mention of food perked him up. “I’ve been there! Actually, I’ve been meaning to tell you about this...” As he laid out recommendations, Lancelot led him through the nighttime streets. It was late enough that they weren’t crowded, but not so late they were empty, and the moon illuminated the path.

Even walking, Vane didn’t let go of his hand, so Lancelot kept holding on. He’d probably just forgotten, but a chance was a chance.

* * *

Like this with Vane, Lancelot was acutely aware of just how many people seated nearby were couples. It was just a bit too late for families with kids, but for dates—

_Are we on a date now?_

No, no, it’s not like they’d kissed or anything...still, the idea made him warm. 

“Sooo...what do you think?” Vane had ordered for him, insisting he knew of a dish perfect for him.

“It’s good!”  _Still, Vane’s cooking is better._  

“L-Lan-chan!” There it was; Vane’s full-body blush that went from his neck to the tips of his ears. Embarrassed, he was trying to cover his face with his hands. “You can’t just say that...”

He hadn’t meant to say it aloud, but... “Why not? It’s true. If I could have your cooking every day, I’d be the happiest man in the world.”

For a moment, there was silence. A long enough moment for Lancelot to realize what he’d just said and clap his hand over his mouth, praying he wasn’t also blushing. 

Why did that sound like a  _proposal_? They weren’t even together yet! (Yet?) He coughed awkwardly, searching for some way out of this mess. “I mean—“

“Lan-chan, I’ll make you whatever you want, whenever you want!” Vane proclaimed, suddenly revitalized. “I-It makes me so happy to hear that,“ he sniffed, “I really want to hug you right now.” 

“You could.” 

“Uh...” And here he didn’t think it was possible for Vane to blush more. “Table...?”

“...right.” Of course—they were sitting with a table between them. Not to mention the other customers. “Shall we go, then?”

Vane nodded, so Lancelot quickly paid for them both (Vane, it’s the least I can do, you usually make me my meals, so it’s fine, please—) and stepped into the chilly night air. If only he had another excuse to hold Vane’s hand again...

Beside him, Vane shivered. “So cold!” He rubbed his hands together. “Aren’t you cold?”

“A little.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t bring my coat...”

Before Lancelot could insist that wasn’t something which warranted apology, Vane took his hands between his and blew hot air onto them. “Is that better?”

He was definitely warm now, and not just his hands. “Y-yes,” he managed to croak. 

Vane grinned. “Now that we’re warmed up...” Lancelot knew that glint in his eye. “Let’s run!”

* * *

They were both wheezing when they reached the quarters, half from laughter and half from being out of breath.

“I won!” This time, Vane’s endurance had beaten Lancelot’s speed.

“You did.” Seeing Vane so happy was a victory in his book anyway. 

Vane’s response was cut off by a yawn. “Aw, I don’t even feel that tired now!”

“It’s still late.”

“I know that!”

“So don’t stay up—especially not for work.” Lancelot could remember how Vane used to lecture him about his tendency to push himself even since he was vice-captain to Siegfried. Now it was him saying that to Vice-Captain Vane— _his_ vice-captain.

In his musing, he’d reached Vane’s room, stopping in front of it. “Huh, why’d you...oh, we’re here!” Vane could never focus on his surroundings during a conversation. “This is where we part, then.” He was still smiling as usual, but there was something in his eyes that gnawed at Lancelot.

Had he forgotten something...?  _Not yet._  He slipped inside, quietly closing the door behind him.

“Lan-chan?”

“I...” Whatever excuse he could create died in his throat when he realized where he was. Vane’s room, alone with him, late at night...

(And  _that_.)

There was no way Vane wouldn’t notice his blushing this time. Sure enough, he drew closer, concerned. “You’re really red...did you get sick? It’s really cold outside.” He pressed his palm to Lancelot’s forehead, which made his heart feel like it was about to beat right out of his chest. “It’s a little warm..?” he said, unsure.

Before Lancelot could reassure him he was fine, Vane leaned in again, this time with their foreheads touching. 

If his heart stopped right then, he wouldn’t even be surprised. “Not warm enough for a fever, I think.” Close as they were, Vane’s voice dropped to somewhere between a mumble and a whisper. Now, looking straight into his eyes: “Lan-chan, do you feel sick?”

 _Lovesick, definitely._ It’d be so easy to finally get a taste, if he moved just a little...

Vane broke away before Lancelot even fully realized they had kissed. More accurately, he’d impulsively kissed Vane who currently looked like he was cycling through at least twelve different emotions. 

Somewhere in his mind he faintly registered that he should be more worried about the fallout, but the rest of him was stuck trying to relive what just happened. Neither part had any clue what to do after, though, so he waited for Vane to say something first. “You...aren’t sick.”

It wasn’t a question, but Lancelot nodded.

Vane touched two fingers to his lips, looking down, then back at him. In a softer voice than he’d thought him capable of, Vane asked, “And you...k-kissed me?” 

Lancelot nodded again, but that wasn’t nearly enough this time. “I love you, Vane.” Caught up in these feelings, he’d completely forgotten about one important detail: if they were reciprocated or not. (Actually, he hadn’t even thought about confessing...)

Vane blinked. “Y-You don’t mean, r-romantically?” He hadn’t seen Vane blush this deeply since...ever. “Like, for real?”

“For real,” Lancelot answered. None of this told him what Vane was feeling, though. “Vane, if—”

“Lan-chan!” Suddenly Vane’s arms were around him, almost crushing. “I-I’m so happy!” he sobbed. 

 _That answers that_. Lancelot returned the embrace, burying his face into Vane’s neck, who shivered. “Ehe...your nose is cold.”

“You’re warm.”

“Yeah! I’ll warm you up.” Vane yawned again, swaying slightly.

“Sleep comes first,” he decided. Lancelot half-carried Vane to the bed, who practically collapsed onto it. 

“Not yet...” He tugged on Lancelot’s shirt with surprising strength, making him almost topple onto the other. 

What he wanted was obvious.  _Properly, this time._  Lancelot bent down, and Vane closed his eyes. For a breath, Lancelot just watched him, then carefully met his lips in a kiss. It’d been a while since he’d kissed anyone, and he guessed that was true for Vane as well. What was he supposed to do with his hands again? At least he remembered to breathe.

“You’re thinking about something.” Vane seemed almost unaffected somehow, if Lancelot didn’t notice the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

“Uh...” Realizing that he’d forgotten how to kiss was a bit too embarrassing to share, even with Vane.

“Oh! Lan-chan, I love you too!” Vane blurted out. “I mean, I’m sure you already knew, but—“

“Already knew what?”

“That I’m in love with you?” He laughed. “That’s kind of embarrassing to say, but I like saying it!” 

If it wasn’t for his confusion, Lancelot would’ve kissed Vane again. How could he be so... _cute?_  “You’ve never told me that before, though?”  Love, of course, but not _in_ love.

“‘Cause I figured I didn’t have a chance, aha...” He looked down at his hands, and swallowed. “Percy always said it was ‘disgustingly obvious.’”

Trying to keep the hurt from his voice, he asked, “You told  _Percival_  before me?”

“N-no!”  _Failed that one_. “He just said he could tell from my face or something.” 

Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen Percival in a while. “How long ago did you...”

“Realize?” Vane guessed. “Since we were squires, or even before...it’s hard to...” The rest of his words were lost in an unintelligible mumble.

“Hard to...?”

“Hard to remember a time I wasn’t in love with you.” His shy smile shone with a sincerity that pierced straight into his heart.

This time, Lancelot missed, his lips landing barely on the corner of Vane’s own. Vane made a startled noise, then carefully shifted to position them properly. It was too much and not nearly enough at the same time—he was burning up, but not nearly close enough. 

Like he could read his mind, Vane parted his lips. Now this was— _ah_ —

Just as Lancelot figured out how to deepen the kiss, Vane slumped, breaking it. “I...” His eyes shut against his will until he blinked them open.

Lancelot felt a twinge or guilt from still keeping him up. “We can talk about it tomorrow.” He made to get up, but Vane refused to let go.

“Can’t you stay here?” He pressed his lips to Lancelot’s neck almost like an apology. “Just for tonight.” 

One glance at the look in Vane’s eyes was enough to convince him. “Alright.” 

“Thank you, Lan-chan...” He rested his forehead on Lancelot’s shoulder.

It didn’t take long for Lancelot to realize he’d fallen asleep. Peacefully this time, no trace of his earlier nightmare lingering on his features. 

(Maybe tomorrow he could ask about that too...tomorrow, he had a lot to figure out.)

For now, Lancelot watched Vane’s sleeping face, a now-familiar warmth growing in his chest, and wondered how he didn’t realize years ago.

_I really am an idiot._

 

**Author's Note:**

> writing these two is hard because they're functional adults and not absolute disasters like everyone else i usually like
> 
> i wanted to write something with like...a plot for once...but alas  
> this ended up a lot longer than i expected anyway
> 
> hmu on twitter to talk about lanvane ([@endsream](https://twitter.com/endsream)) (please i want to talk about them more--)


End file.
